All I Needed
by Im love less
Summary: Ch.4 "People trust you Yuna. You've saved this world twice, the people love you, and they'll trust you forever, no matter what you do. That's why I need your help". RikkuGippal YunaBaralai PaineNooj
1. Chapter 1

It's been five months since the battle with and two weeks away from the  
anniversary of the eternal calm. During the week of preparations new,  
present, and old come up and make things more complicated then they needed  
to be. This is based one the good ending of FFX-2 the one where Yuna talks  
to Tidus but he doesn't come back. Rikku/Gippal Yuna/ Baralai & Paine/Nooj  
This is my first fanfic ever so please review and tell me what you think  
about this.  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own FFX-2  
  
All I Needed  
  
Today the streets of Luca were full of excitement and joy in anticipation  
of the celebration that will be held here in two weeks. Two months before  
to day though, YRP decided that they wanted a home in a city with a bunch  
of people and not just a air ship in the sky.  
  
The day they left the Celsius as their home was a day filled with tears. It  
was sad, even Paine had tears in her eyes. It felt like they were closing a  
chapter in their lives but they knew it was best to move on and after hours  
of thinking YRP decided to live in Luca.  
  
Luca was the best place for the. It's a big beautiful city with a blitz  
ball dome, cafes, shops, and people. Another thing that attracted them was  
that Luca is in the center of everything. Besaid is just a 30-minuet trip  
away on a boat, and with the Al Bhed hovers on Mi'Ihen highroad Youth  
league Headquarters was two hours away and Djose Temple is three hors away.  
  
Yuna thought that it would be better for her to stay away from Bevelle and  
Zanarkand for a while because it brought back memories that made it hard  
for her to move on from her past. But Yuna knew that, because he was the  
High Summoner, she could not stay away forever.  
  
************************************************************************  
"ooooo Yunie look at this! This would look great on you!" said Rikku as she  
hoped up and down with a colorful dress in her hands.  
  
"Rikku I already have five new dresses and I don't think that I'll be  
needing anymore." Yuna pointed at three bags on the floor to prove her  
point.  
  
"But its such a great dress! One of us has to get this so that I can borrow  
it!" Rikku said with a pout. "I know! I'll just ask Paine to buy it!" Rikku  
ran to the front of the store and up to Paine, who looked very bored.  
  
"Paine! You have to buy this dress! It would look soooooo great on you!  
Come on Paine I know you want to!" Rikku said in a singsong voice.  
  
"That is the ugliest thing I have ever seen." said Paine with a  
disgusted look on her face.  
  
"No its not" said a hurt Rikku  
  
"Yes it is. Its way to colorful. That's just not my style" Paine pointed  
out  
  
"I've seen you in colorful clothe before!" Rikku argued "Like some of your  
dressphers!"  
  
"I only wore those because I had to wear them" Paine argued back.  
  
"Ugh! Fine I guess I wont be able to wear this" Rikku said sadly as she  
walked away " But its ok because I've got all these!" she said with a  
sudden mood change as she pulled out ten different colored bags up with a  
struggle.  
  
"I'm hungry! Lets go and get something to eat!" Paine complained with her  
hand on her stomach as she walked up to Yuna and Rikku.  
  
"I'm kinda hungry too." Yuna agreed  
  
"oooo I know! Lets get some ice cream" Rikku suggested happily  
  
"That sounds really good." said Yuna  
  
" Ok whatever lets just get outta here! I've been here for 3 hours! This is  
the last time I go shopping with you guys ever again!" Paine yelled.  
  
"Oh come on Dr. P, you say that every time." Rikku said as she put her arm  
around her shoulders and walked out of the store.  
  
"Shut up Rikku!" Paine snapped  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Today was fun " Yuna said as she walked through the door of hers,  
Rikku's, and Paine's huge pent house apartment given to them as a gift from  
the rest of Spira for saving them from Vednagun.  
  
"Yea whatever" Paine mumbled from behind Yuna.  
  
"Oh come on Paine! You know you had fun." Yuna giggled.  
  
"Where's Rikku?" Paine asked  
  
"I don't know I thought that she was behind you." Yuna said  
  
"Yuna! Paine! Help!" said a voice from the hall way yelled  
  
Yuna and Paine looked at each other and ran out the door with their hands  
going for their weapons. As they got to the door gripping their weapons  
their turned and saw Rikku sitting on the ground with all her bags on the  
floor with everything spilled out on the ground, and laughed.  
  
"Hey don't laugh at me! I've been having trouble with these bags all day!  
Help me!" Rikku said loudly.  
  
" There your bags, you take them into the house by yourself" Paine said  
while Yuna continued to laugh.  
  
"Please!Please!Please!" Rikku Pleaded  
  
"Ok Ok we'll help you" Gave in Yuna  
  
"YAY!" Yelled Rikku as she grabbed a couple of bags and ran in to the  
apartment with a grumpy Paine and Yuna still laughing.  
  
"Yunie you got a message from Baralai!" Rikku Shouted from the living room  
  
"Really?" I wonder what he wants Yuna thought to herself  
  
"Play the message Rikku" said Paine  
  
"Good afternoon Lady Yuna... I called to inform you that we will need you  
here in Bevelle to plan the ceremony that will be held before the  
celebration of the eternal calm. We need you to plan and rehearse what will  
happen because this ceremony will honor you and your guardians so...umm... we  
will need you here by Friday at the latest. We will need to return to Luca  
on Wednesday so please RSVP by tomorrow... Nooj and Gippal will be here to  
help you plan because Youth League, Machine Faction, and New Yevon would  
like to take part in the ceremony to honor you Well...uh...I guess I'll talk to  
you later...Say hello to Paine and Rikku for me...bye."  
  
"Was it just me or did Baralai seem a little nervous to you?" Rikku asked  
  
"Yea he did," Paine agreed "that really weird. He's always so calm and  
collected."  
  
"I know! I mean he's the Praetor of New Yevon, so he must make like a  
thousand speeches a day...I know! Maybe he was nervous to talk to you Yuna  
because he has a crush on a certain high Summoner." Rikku said as she  
nudged Yuna with her elbow.  
  
"No I don't think that's it," Yuna said "I mean I've talked to him tons of  
times before and he was never like this. I think he's hiding something."  
  
"Well I guess you'll find out sometime next week then." said Paine  
  
"Yunie... are you ok about going back to Bevelle?...I mean I know that you dont  
like going there...do you want us to go with you ... or something?" Rikku asked  
looking concerned.  
  
"Don't worry Rikku I'm fine about going back...but I would really like it if  
you guys came with me." Yuna said with a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Hahaha sure will come with you Yuna. Don't worry about it." laughed Paine  
  
"Yea Yunie don't worry about a thing! I'll call Brother ::yawn:: tomorrow   
and ask him to take us to Bevelle." Rikku said as she stretched.  
  
"Ok...well I guess we're going to Bevelle then." Yuna said  
  
"WOOOHOOO!!! Bevelle here we come!" Yelled Rikku as she bounced up and down  
suddenly forgetting about her sleepiness.  
  
"But I'll call Baralai tomorrow morning. I'm sooo tired!" whined Yuna  
  
"Yea I know what you mean." Paine said  
  
"Me too, well 'night guys!" Rikku said then ran down the hall to her room  
chanting, "we're going to Bevelle! we're going to Bevelle!" and left a  
laughing Yuna and Paine behind her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well this is the first chapter of my first Fanfic Please review and tell me  
what you think. I have chapter 2 done but I wont post it till I know what  
you guys think of this chapter first.  
  
Chapter two will be about Baralai and Gippal. It will explain why Baralai  
was acting all weird.  
  
I promise that this fic dose have a plot and the rest of the chapters are  
not going to be like this, this is just the introduction to the story, they  
will have more story to them I Promise so Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back for chapter 2! Thank you soooo much to people who reviewed, it  
made me so happy that people actually like this fic. I was really worried  
that everyone would hate this so I'm really glad that there are people who  
like this so again thank you so much. Oh and by the way in the summer it  
said RikkuGippal YunaBaralai and PN, well the PN stands for PainNooj I just  
didn't have enough room to put that. I'm sorry if anyone was confused.  
  
This is taking place at the same time as the last chapter. So this chapter  
is happening meanwhile all the stuff in ch1is happening.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Why do we have these daily meetings so early?" Baralai whined to himself.  
He slowly walked to the room that the meeting was being held. He got to the  
door of the room and pushed it open.  
  
"Good morning Praetor" one of Baralai's advisers greeted. He was a middle-  
aged man with black hair with some white in it. He wore robes, which most  
Yevonites ware, of red and white.  
  
Baralai's advisers job was to help him keep in touch with the people of New  
Yevon, and to help him figure out what they wanted and needed. Because of  
this Baralai relationship with the public was very good. He was very well  
respected despite his young age.  
  
"Praetor I have the report we told you we were going to do, about the  
publics opinion on you since the Vegnagun...incident." One of the advisers  
said "Its not as bad as we expected, but its not a good as we wanted it to  
be." he stopped to see what Baralai's reaction to this was, but when he saw  
none he continued "It seems that because what happened with Vegnagun the  
public is having a hard time trusting you like the used to. They don't hate  
you though. Its just that they don't really trust you."  
  
"Well, what good will it do if they like me but not trust me?" Baralai  
asked with his face still calm and shown no emotion.  
  
"But because they still like you, we have a chance to gain back their  
trust, and we have come up with a plan to help you do this." the adviser  
said with a grin.  
  
"What is your plan?" Baralai asked with a raised eyebrow  
  
"Well you are good friends with High Summoner Yuna right?"  
  
"Yea I guess, why?"  
  
"Well a quick and easy way to gain the peoples trust again is to let them  
know that the High Summoner trusts you. So a sure way to get the people to  
trust you without them thinking that your forcing them to is to have some  
kind of close relationship."  
  
"What do you mean by a 'close relationship'?" Baralai asked  
  
"A romantic relationship." the adviser simply stated.  
  
"WHAT??!!" Baralai shouted in shock  
  
"Lady Yuna is loved by everyone and will be trusted no matter what, the  
people will follow her example and trust you again if you do this."  
  
Baralai sat there with shock still all over his face. He understood what  
his adviser meant and he had to admit that it was a good idea and that it  
would work...But how would he do it? How would he ask the most loved and  
wanted women in Spira to have a relationship with him?  
  
"So are you going to do this?" the adviser asked  
  
"I guess that it is the fastest way to do this...so I guess I'll have to do  
it..." Baralai said. He had to call her anyway; he had to tell her about how  
she has to come to Bevelle to plan the ceremony for the 3rd year  
anniversary for the eternal calm. "Ok what else is there to be addressed?"  
  
"Well Bevelle..." Another man started to talk and as the meeting went on for  
another 1 ½, and no matter how hard Baralai tried to get it out of his  
mind, all he could focus on was the phone call he had to make to Yuna when  
the meeting was over.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I'm sooooo glad that I get to be away from Djose for a week and a half."  
Gippal muttered to himself as he walked down the streets of Bevelle. He  
looked at the sky and noticed that the sun was starting to set. He didn't  
plan to get to Bevelle till Friday, but he got restless at Djose and  
decided to come to Bevelle early. As he walked down the street, heading to  
New Yevon, he noticed that people were staring at him.  
  
'I cant believe that that people still don't like it when there's an Al  
Bhed in Bevelle' Gippal thought to himself. As Gippal headed to the  
entrance of the New Yevon headquarters, he shot a nasty look at a man that  
was staring at him then pushed open the door and entered.  
  
He walked down the hallway that lead to Baralai's office and saw pictures  
of the old Masters of Yevon on the walls.  
  
'I never liked any of them.' he thought to himself 'They were all creepy,  
especially that Seymour guy, he was the creepiest of them all, and from  
what I heard...' he shuddered 'I was right.' then he continued to walk  
towards Baralai's office  
  
"Hiya Baralai!" Gippal barged into his office  
  
"Gippal have you heard of knocking?" Baralai looked up from some papers on  
his desk  
  
"Its nice to see you too." Gippal said with a laugh  
  
"How are you doing?" Baralai asked with his face breaking into a smile.  
"why are you here early?"  
  
"I had to get away from Djose. I've been stuck there without a vacation or  
break for a Month! I was going crazy I had to get out so I decided to come  
to here early."  
  
"Yea I know what you mean, I really need a long vacation too." Baralai said  
with a sigh.  
  
"Whats up? You seem kinda stressed." Just as the words left his mouth he  
regretted it. He knew that a long boring story about New Yevon and its  
problems would follow his question.  
  
"I just got done leaving a message for Lady Yuna" Baralai said as he leaned  
back in his chair.  
  
"oh.." Gippal said, he was glad that it wasn't what he expected, but he  
still didn't understand what was wrong "So...?"  
  
"Well this morning my advisers told me that the people of New Yevon, still  
like me, but they don't trust me, because of the whole Vegnagun thing."  
  
"I see...but what dose that have to do with Yuna?" Gippal asked feeling lost  
and still not understanding why his friend was so stressed.  
  
"My advisers came up with a little plane to help me regain the trust of the  
public. They told me that I have to get in a 'close relationship' with  
her."  
  
"A 'close relationship' as in dating?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"oooh I get it. They want you to be in a 'close relationship' with her  
because when people see you two together and they think that she trusts you  
with her hart, then everyone that trusts her will trust you." Gippal said  
with a grin.  
  
"Exactly"  
"Are you gunna do it?"  
  
"I have to it's the fastest way."  
  
"Did you ask her yet?"  
  
"No I though that it would be better to explain the situation and then ask  
her when were face to face. So I think I will ask her during next week when  
she's here in Bevelle."  
  
"Don't stress about it. I bet that if you just explain everything to her  
she'll help you out. You know how she likes to help people so that's like a  
guaranteed 'close relationship' with her. Plus Yuna's hot. So I don't see  
anything bad in it for you."  
  
"hahaha I guess your right." Baralai laughed  
  
"I know I'm right" Gippal said with a cocky grin "So where is everyone  
gunna say while there here? Are we gunna stay at you mansion?" Gippal asked  
  
"Yes everyone will stay at me house. I have a lot of extra rooms, so there  
would be no point in making you guys stay at an inn." Baralai said as he  
started to put away his papers and other things.  
  
"Are you done for tonight?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Great! I'm really tired! It was a long trip from Djose." Gippal said then  
he headed out the door.  
  
"I'm pretty tired too." Baralai said to no one, then closed the lights and  
left for home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's chapter two I hope you liked it. Its gunna take me a little  
longer to get chapter 3 out but it wont take to long. Please review! bye 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people thanxs sooooo much for the reviews. I didn't post this as soon  
as I would have liked but here it is anyways.  
  
All I Needed  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Morning guys!" Rikku said as she walked into the kitchen stretching and  
yawning at the same time. She pulled up a chair and sat between Paine, who  
was drinking some coffee, and Yuna, who was eating a bowl of cereal.  
  
"So are we heading to Bevelle today?" Paine asked  
  
"I still have to call Brother and ask him to give us a ride." Rikku said  
  
"Did you call Baralai yet Yuna?" Paine asked Yuna  
  
"Nope not yet. I'll call him after breakfast." Yuna said  
  
"So what are we going to be doing over there?" Rikku asked  
  
"We're going to plan the ceremony and celebration for the eternal calm."  
Yuna said to them  
  
"If the celebration and all that stuff is going to be over here in Luca  
then why is everybody going to Bevelle" Rikku asked  
  
"Well," Paine started to explain "New Yevon is going to be a part of the  
ceremony, so Baralai needs to be there to plan that but he couldn't get a  
week and a half off of work, so everyone is going over to Bevelle so he can  
be there to plan what he needs to."  
  
"Awww poor Baralai he's going to miss all the fun!" Rikku said "So Yunie  
what are you planning to do for the ceremony?"  
  
"Ummm...I don't know I haven't really thought about it." Yuna said. "But I  
know that you, Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri will be a part of it. Paine you  
should help Youth league or New Yevon or something like that, with what  
their going to do."  
  
"Oooooo this is going to be sooooo much fun!" Rikku said "Everyone's gunna  
be there!"  
  
"Yea we all know who you really wanna see." Paine said with a grin as Yuna  
started to laugh.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about Paine. There isn't anyone I want to  
see more then anyone else." Rikku said calmly  
  
"hehehe yea suuure Rikku. Whatever you say..." Yuna said sarcastically  
  
"No really there isn't-"  
  
"Ummhmm Right we believe you" Paine said as she tried to control her  
laughter  
  
"Ooooh you guys are just a bunch of meanies and your bullies...your mean  
bullies that's what you guys are!" Rikku Yelled then stomped back to her  
room  
  
"Haha now that that's over I think I should go call Baralai." Yuna said.  
She put her bowl in the sink then headed over to the phone in the living  
room dialed Baralai's office number because he was probably at work right  
now. The phone rang three times then Yuna heard someone pick it up.  
  
"Hello Praetor Baralai here"  
  
"Hey Baralai its me Yuna"  
  
"Oh hi how are you?" Baralai said sounding surprised  
  
"umm I'm good. I called to tell you that me, Rikku, and Paine will be at  
Bevelle tomorrow night"  
  
"Ok...Well-"  
  
"Hey Baralai!" Yuna heard a familiar voice say from the Background  
  
"Gippal how many times do I have to knock before you come barging in!" Yuna  
heard Baralai say  
  
"What its not like your doing anything its not like I'm disturbing you or  
anything" Gippal said  
  
"I'm on the phone"  
  
"No your not, your not even holding the phone!"  
"Its on speaker." Yuna could hear Baralai getting annoyed so she decide  
that now would be a good time to talk.  
  
"Hey Gippal" she said remembering that she was on speaker  
  
"Hi..." Gippal said not sounding sure about who he was talking to  
  
"Its me Yuna"  
  
"Oooo Hey Yuna whats up?" Gippal said sounding normal again. "When are you  
gunna get here? The sooner everyone gets here the sooner the party starts."  
  
"Gippal this week isn't about partying its about planning one, the biggest  
one." Baralai said  
  
"Baralai, buddy I don't know about you but while I'm away from work I'm  
going to be having as much fun as I can." Gippal said  
  
"You mean getting drunk and acting like an idiot right?" Baralai said  
  
"Yea like I said I'm gunna have some fun!" Gippal said as Yuna laughed  
  
"Well me and everyone else will be there tomorrow night most likely." Yuna  
answered Gippal's question  
  
"Everybody...hummm" Gippal said thoughtfully  
  
"Yes Gippal, Rikku will be there too." Yuna said with a grin. Baralai  
busted out into a fit of laughter when Yuna said this because he knew  
Gippal was thinking about Rikku.  
  
"Hey nobody said anything about her!" Gippal said defensively  
  
"Yea but we all know that you were thinking about her" Baralai said  
  
"Hey don't get me started on who you've been thinking about lately." Gippal  
said to Baralai.  
  
Baralai suddenly stopped laughing.  
  
"Oooh Baralai's been thinking about someone?" Yuna asked  
  
"Not in that way!" Baralai said with a panic in his voice.  
  
"Yuna I bet you'd love to know who this person is" Gippal said to her  
  
"Gippal I'm gunna kick your ass." Baralai threatened.  
  
"Yuna the person he's been thinking about lately is- OW! I wasn't really  
gunna say anything! You didn't have to throw a damn book at me!"  
  
"YunaIgottagoI'llseeyoutomorrowbye!"*CLICK*  
  
"Well that ended weirdly." Yuna said to herself  
  
"What ended weirdly?" Rikku asked as she cam into the living room  
  
"The conversation I just had with Baralai and Gippal." Yuna said  
  
"Why what happened?" Rikku asked  
  
"Well I was telling Gippal that we would be at Bevelle tomorrow and Gippal  
was like 'everybody...humm' and I said 'Yea Rikku will be there' and then  
he said 'I didn't say anything about her' then Baralai said 'yea but we  
know that you were thinking about her' then Gippal said 'don't get me  
started on who you've been thinking about lately'. Then everything got  
weird from there, Gippal was about to tell me who Baralai's been thinking  
about but Baralai threw something at him, I think it was a book then  
Baralai said by really fast then hung up." Yuna explained to Rikku.  
  
"Gippal was thinking about me? That's sooo cool!" Rikku said excitedly then  
looked at Yuna and said "umm I mean I wonder who Baralai's been thinking  
about...hehehe.."  
  
"Hahaha I don't know but you should call Brother and ask him to pick us up.  
Unless you wanna walk." Yuna said  
  
"I think I'll call" Rikku said. She walked over to the phone and dialed the  
number for the Celsius.  
  
"Hello" Rikku heard Brothers voice  
  
"Brother I need you to take me Yunie and Paine to Bevelle today." Rikku  
said  
  
"Rikku I cant! I'm in the middle of a very important mission and I can not  
be interrupted!" Brother yelled  
  
"Ooo come on! Yuna needs this! Come on Yuna needs you to take us!" Rikku  
said  
  
"Yuna? OK what time do you need me to bee there?" Brother asked  
  
"I don't know some time today we wanna get to Bevelle tomorrow night."  
  
"Ok I'll be there at 3"  
  
"Thank you bye!" Rikku hung up and turned to Yuna "Woooohooo! I knew that  
all I had to say was that you needed a ride and he'd do it!"  
  
"Yea but I wish you wouldn't. It makes me feel all grossed out." Yuna said  
with a frown.  
  
"Yea I know what you mean. But don't worry about it. He wont do anything  
about his 'little crush' on you." Rikku said. "Brother said that he'll be  
here at 3 so get to packin' !" Rikku said then she ran to her room and  
started packing.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Hey Brother!" Rikku said as she ran onto the Celsius.  
  
"Where's Yuna!?" Brother said looking over Rikku's shoulder  
  
"She's coming don't worry." Rikku then ran to the elevator so that she  
could get to the bridge. When she got there she saw that everything was  
exactly the same. Everything except that Shinra wasn't there anymore.  
  
She remembered how after the defeat of Vegnagun and before Yuna her and  
Paine decided to leave, Shinra left. He went to Guadosalam because he  
wanted to do more research on the Farplane and its energy.  
  
"Hey Buddy!" Rikku said  
  
"Rikku! Hey how's it goin'?" Buddy said as he got up from his seat to give  
Rikku a hug.  
  
"Everything's good! How about you?" Rikku asked him. He was like an older  
brother to her. Buddy and Brother were always best friends, so she grew up  
with Buddy practically living in her house.  
  
"Its really boring without you girls and Shinra here! It's just Brother,  
Calli, Barkeep, Darling, and me! All brother talks bout it Yuna, Barkeep  
and Darling are always makin' out down at the bar, and Calli only talks  
about Chocobos and Brother." Buddy ranted.  
  
"Wow its that bad huh?" Rikku asked  
  
"Hahaha no I guess it could be worse." Buddy said  
  
"Aren't you guys recruiting more people?" Rikku asked, remembering when  
Yuna told her how she over heard Buddy and Brother talking about that.  
  
"Yea but most people only come because they think Yuna's still here and  
once they find out that she's not, there not interested anymore." Buddy  
said with a tired look in his face.  
  
"That sucks." Rikku said. She heard the door open and she turned around to  
see Yuna coming in with her bags and Brother right behind her.  
  
"Yuna let me help with those bags!" Brother said  
  
"No its ok I got it." Yuna said looking annoyed  
  
"Brother stop annoying Yunie and lets get going!" Rikku shouted as Paine  
came into the room.  
  
"Shut up Rikku! This is still my ship so we'll go when I say we go!"  
Brother yelled as he jumped up and down. He turned to face Yuna and asked  
her "Yuna do you want to go now?"  
  
"Yea I guess." Yuna said  
  
"Ok then let's go!" Brother said then he jumped into his seat  
  
"Haha Brothers whipped and Yuna isn't even his girlfriend." Buddy whispered  
to Rikku. Then he went to his seat and set course to Bevelle.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Woooohooo! Where here!" Rikku shouted excitedly as she ran off the Celsius  
  
"Rikku you're a little too excited." Paine said as she came up from behind  
her  
  
"Awwww Paine come on lighten up! Its gunna be soooo much fun!" Rikku said  
as she bounced up and down  
  
"Well I guess with everyone here it wont be boring." Pain admitted  
  
"Yep it will be fun! I'll make sure of that!" Rikku said with a grin on her  
face. "Oooh look there's Gippal and Baralai!" She pointed them, they were  
walking up to the Celsius. She then ran to go meet up with them.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"So Baralai when are you gunna talk to Yuna about...you know?" Gippal asked  
before they meet up with Rikku and Paine who were walking up to them.  
  
"I don't know...soon I guess." Baralai said just as Paine and Rikku walked up  
  
"What's soon?" Rikku asked  
  
"Nothing!" Baralai replied fast while Gippal grinned. Paine and Rikku  
looked at them suspiciously.  
  
"What are you guys up to?" Paine asked with narrowed eyes  
  
"Paine it hurts that you'd suspect us of something." Gippal said with a  
fake hurt look on his face  
  
"Well hello to you guys too!" Rikku said angry that no one has said hello  
to anyone  
  
"Hey Cid's little Princess." Gippal said as he messed up her hair  
  
"Gippal how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" Rikku  
said as she tried to fix her hair  
  
"Hello Rikku, Paine" Baralai said politely. Paine just nodded her head.  
  
"So where's Yuna?" Gippal asked  
  
"Ummm I think she's still on the Celsius. She should be down soon!" Rikku  
said  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Yuna walked off the Celsius and looked around. She saw Rikku, Paine, Gippal  
and Baralai talking up ahead. She looked at the buildings, streets and  
people of Bevelle. Old memories flooded back to her. She didn't have any  
good ones of Bevelle, that's why she hated it here and tried to avoid it.  
  
"Yunie Over here!" Rikku yelled pulling Yuna out of her thoughts. So she  
walked up to where everyone was.  
  
"Hello Lady Yuna" Baralai said with a bow.  
  
"Hey Yuna. How's it going?" Gippal greeted  
  
"Hello Baralai, Gippal" Yuna said  
  
Baralai felt very uncomfortable now that he was face to face with Yuna.  
Rikku noticed how uncomfortable he looked, she looked at Gippal and saw  
that he's grin was still there but it was bigger now. Rikku turned to Paine  
and saw that she was thinking the same thing as her. Something was up.  
  
Yuna, who was totally oblivious to what was going on, noticed the  
uncomfortable silence and became uncomfortable too.  
  
"Soo..." Yuna said, "Where are we going to stay? I need to drop these bags  
off. There really heavy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that was chapter 3 I hope you liked it please review! The 4th chapter  
might take a little long to come out because I have to take the California  
High School Exit Exam so I wont have a lot of time to write. Sorry, I'll  
have it out ASAP I promise!  
  
Please review!  



	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait. At first I was really busy  
but then I just got lazy. I'm really sorry but this chapter is kind of long  
so I hope it makes up for the lateness a little.

* * *

All I Needed  
Chapter 4  
  
It was 6:15 and Rikku was rushing down the stares of Baralai's house  
because she was suppose to be down for dinner and 6:00.  
  
She ran down the hall way and saw the door to the dining room, but she  
stopped when she saw something in the room to the right of her, it was a  
piano.  
  
She smiled to herself want walked to it. She loved the piano; she  
remembered how her mom taught her how to play when she was younger. I was  
one of the very few things that she knew she was the best at. Playing was  
always her escape from the sadness she had when her mother died. She  
remembered how she wrote her first song after her mom died, a song she  
never shared with anyone, in fact she never shared any of her songs with  
anyone because they where like her diary, her most inner, deeper most  
personal thoughts where in those lyrics and she wasn't really to share them  
with anyone yet. Rikku reached out her hand slowly as if not daring to  
touch the keys.  
  
"I haven't played in so long." she said to her self  
  
"Rikku!!" Rikku ran out of the room and in to the hallway and was met by  
an angry looking Paine. "There you are! Dinners been ready for 15 minutes  
now, everyone's waiting for you."  
  
"Ok, ok I'm coming." Rikku said, she turned and looked at the paino on  
last time and then ran into the dinning room where everyone was waiting for  
her.  
  
When she walked into the room she saw Gippal reach for the food, but then  
he got his hand slapped away by Yuna.  
  
"Gippal its rude to start eating without everyone here." Yuna said sounding  
like a mother talking to a child.  
  
"Well its rude to make people wait." he said  
  
"I'm here," Rikku said getting everyone's attention.  
  
"Finally!" Gippal said, then he jumped up and started to fill his plate  
with a mountain of food.  
  
"Hey don't eat all the food!" Rikku said. She grabbed a plate and started  
to fill her plate up just as much as Gippal.  
  
"What are you doing?" he said, "I've seen you eat before and I know  
you can't eat all of that."  
  
"I can and I will!" Rikku said. She knew she was lying and that Gippal, she  
wouldn't be able to eat all that in one serving, but she wasn't about to  
let Gippal know that.  
  
"I'll bet you $20 that you cant." he said  
  
"Your on!" Rikku and Gippal then shook on it.  
  
"You guys stop being pigs." Paine said to them.  
  
"I'll win you'll see Gippal!" Rikku said ignoring Paine's comment  
  
"We'll see who'll be paying who." Gippal said, also ignoring Paine's  
comment  
  
"Morons." Paine muttered to herself, as she put food on her plate.  
  
Everyone filled their plates and started to eat. Rikku was trying to eat  
all her food and win the bet, Gippal kept telling her that she'll be owing  
him some money, Paine and Yuna were talking as they eat, Baralai was eating  
quietly deep in thought. Paine looked over at him and started to wonder  
about what could be making him act weird for these passed few days.  
  
"So Baralai," Pain said trying to get him to talk. "When's Nooj going to  
get here?"  
  
"Huh?" Baralai said looking like he didn't notice that there was a group of  
people around him "oh, he said that he'll be here tomorrow, he wanted to go  
to Guadosalam and pick up LeBlanc."  
  
"Why is he picking up LeBlanc?" she asked  
  
"I don't know, he said something about not spending enough time with her,  
something like that."  
  
"Oh." Paine said  
  
"Whats wrong?" Yuna asked Paine because she seemed a little sad.  
  
"Its nothing." she said with a blank look on her face  
  
"Are you sure?" Yuna said worried about her friend  
  
"Yea I'm fine don't worry about it."  
  
"ok" Yuna said knowing full well that Paine was lying, but she knew better  
then to push Paine to tell her what's bothering her, she'll tell her when  
she was ready.  
  
"Come on Rikku, you cant eat that? I already finished, your not even half  
way through." Yuna heard Gippal say.  
  
"Shut up! I'm not done eating, I just like to take my time, unlike you who  
likes to eat like a vacuum cleaner." Rikku said. She might have acted like  
she want full, but she really was. She was getting a little green in the  
face and she felt like if she ate one more bit she was gunna blow. She  
picked up her fork and moved it up to her mouth, just as it was about to go  
in, she dropped it, stood up really fast, put her hand over her mouth said  
"I think I'm gunna throw up!" and ran out if the room.  
  
"Haha I won!" Gippal said then he followed Rikku out the room.  
  
After Rikku and Gippal left the room got very quiet. Yuna turned her head  
to the right and saw that Paine had the same look on her face as before.  
Then she turned her head left and saw that Baralai was still in deep  
thought. "I'm gunna go check on Rikku" Yuna said even thought she knew no  
one heard her, not noticing Baralai looking at her as she walked out of the  
room.

* * *

"Hey you owe me money!" Gippal banging on Rikku's bathroom door. He heard  
the toilet flush, then the running of water, followed by seconds of silence  
and the door opening.  
  
"Ok, ok I get it! Gosh cant a girl throw up in peace around here?" Rikku  
said angrily. She walked over to her bag and got $20 out of her bad and  
handed it over to Gippal.  
  
"I knew I'd win! You never could have finished that!" Gippal said happily.  
Rikku was about to reply to his comment but she was interrupted by a  
knock on her bedroom door.  
  
"Come in!" Rikku yelled. Yuna walked in and looked at Rikku with a  
concerned look on her face.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked  
  
"Yea I'm fine, no thanks to this jerk though." Rikku socked Gippal as she  
spoke.  
  
"Ow!" Gippal rubbed the spot where Rikku hit him. "I was going to ask you  
if you ok after I got my money."  
  
"Your such an ass Gippal." Rikku said  
  
"Yes, but I'm a cute ass, so it all works out."  
  
"Shut up" Rikku said with a laugh.  
  
"Ok now that I know that your ok I'm going to leave you two can flirt in  
peace." Yuna giggled to herself.  
  
"We're not flirting!" Rikku said to her  
  
There was another knock on the door and they all turned there heads to see  
Baralai standing at the door way.  
  
"Are you feeling better Rikku?" he asked  
  
"Yea I'm better." Rikku said, still a little embarrassed about what Yuna  
said.  
  
"Umm Yuna can I have a word with you?" He asked, feeling nerves. Come on  
Baralai, its not like your really asking her to be in a relationship, just  
explain everything to her and she'll help you out, there's nothing to be  
nerves about. he thought to himself. Gippal looked over to him and caught  
his eye; he knew what he was going to do.  
  
"Yea sure I was just about to leave these two alone anyway." Yuna said  
walking out with a big smile on her face and with Baralai right behind her.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Rikku asked Gippal when she saw that he was  
grinning.  
  
"Oh nothing..." the smile was still on he's face  
  
"Tell me"  
  
"I cant"  
  
"Awww come on!"  
  
"Nope sorry."  
  
"Man you suck! Just tell me! Please!"  
  
"Alright, Alright I'll tell you."  
  
"Wooohoo I knew I'd get it out of you!"  
  
"Hey do you want me to tell you or not?"  
  
"Ok ok, just spill it already!" Rikku was getting very impatient. She  
wanted to know, she hated not knowing what's going on.  
  
"Well Baralai's going to ask her out, or something like that." Rikku just  
stood her, her eyes wide with shock.  
  
"What !?Why!?" she asked when she got over the shock.  
  
"It's a long story, I don't feel like telling it, ask Yuna later."  
  
"No he cant ask her out!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She's not ready!"  
  
"Not ready for what?"  
  
"Dose he like her?"  
  
"No... I don't think so."  
  
"What!! Why would not he like her? She's strong, smart, pretty, nice, he'd  
be crazy NOT to like her!" Rikku yelled in her cousin's defense.  
  
"Rikku what wrong with you? First you said that he cant be with her now yo   
are saying that he'd be crazy not to be with her! Make up your mind!"  
Gippal was getting annoyed because he wasn't understanding what Rikku is  
trying to say.  
  
"She's not ready for another relationship." Rikku said more softly, because  
she was worried about her cousin.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You didn't hear about why Yuna even became a sphere hunter?"  
  
"Rikku I don't listen to celebrity gossip."  
  
"Uh whatever, she just cant, trust me."  
  
"But Rikku its not even like that." Gippal said hoping it would calm her  
down, but it didn't work out that way.  
  
"Oh so he's just palying with her? I thought Baralai was a nice guy, but it  
turns out that he's a jerk, just like every other guy!" She stood up and  
walked over to the door, to look for Baralai, to give him a piece of her  
mind, but Gippal stopped her.  
  
"Calm down! Its not like that either, just wait and talk to Yuna, she'll  
explain everything to you when shes done talking to Baralai." Gippal said  
then he walked out the door.  
  
"No wait! Gippal! You explain it to me!" Rikku yelled and ran out into the  
hallway after him.  
  
"I don't wanna its to long of a story" he said as he kept walking.  
  
"That lazy good for nothing jerk!" Rikku said to herself, then she went to  
go look for Yuna.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Yuna asked Baralai once they  
were in privet.  
  
"Ummm...I uhh.." Baralai said, not knowing how to start.  
  
"Are you ok? You seem like you've been really nervous and uptight ever  
since you left that message. I mean I haven't known you that long, but I  
always thought that you were a calm collected person."  
  
"Well I usually am its just...."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"Umm...I need your help."  
  
"Oh your nervous about asking me for help? You don't need to be; I'm always  
willing to help! So what do you need me to do?" Yuna said getting the  
feeling she always got right before a mission. Maybe it'll help me get my  
mind of things.  
  
"I need you ... I need you to pretend to...be in a relationship...with me..."  
  
Yuna froze with shock; this certainly wasn't the kind of mission she  
expected. Once she recovered from the shock, she asked, "How is that going  
to help you?"  
  
"People trust you Yuna. You've saved this world twice, the people love you,  
and they'll trust you forever, no matter what you do. That's why I need  
your help. My people don't trust me anymore. If people see that you trust  
me the will start to trust me again. I need my people to trust me, I really  
need your help...please."  
  
Yuna didn't know what to say. She didn't want to get into any kind of  
relationship; she was still healing from her loss. But Baralai really  
truly, needed her help. He was a good leader and it would be a shame if he  
lost his leadership over something he couldn't control.  
  
"Well this really wasn't what I expected when you said that you needed my  
help." She said.  
  
"Yea I know, it kind of out of no where hu?"  
  
"haha yea, it was"  
  
"So...what do you say?" Baralai asked waiting for her answer. He could see  
in her face that she was thinking really hared about this; he also noticed  
a hint of sadness. He had no idea where the sadness came from.  
  
"Ummm... I ...guess I can help you." Yuna finally said.  
  
"Really? Thank you so much Yuna. You truly are a great person."  
  
"Thanks...well I think I'll go to bed, I'm really tired." she said, and she  
really looked it.  
  
"Yes of course Good night Lady Yuna."  
  
"'Night" Yuna said, then she started to walk away. Baralai walked the  
other direction; with he's heart, feeling a little lighter. But then he  
remembered something and called after Yuna.  
  
"Yuna Wait!" He ran over to her. "We cant tell anyone that this is fake, I  
mean you can tell Rikku and Paine, because Gippal already knows, but please  
don't tell anyone else "  
  
"Oh yea of course don't worry about it"  
  
"Ok...well goodnight, again"  
  
"Goodnight." Yuna said. They both walked away from each other. Baralai  
headed to his room, Yuna went to go look for Rikku.

* * *

Rikku was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling with a pout on her face.  
She gave up looking for Yuna because she couldn't find her in this huge  
house. Rikku was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her  
door. I hope that's Gippal. Maybe I can get some more information outta  
him the thought to herself as she got up to open the door. She opened the  
door and found Yuna standing there.  
  
"Yunie! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you! Rikku  
moved aside so Yuna could come into her room. She closed the door after  
Yuna, and turned to face her.  
  
"I just got done talking to Baralai"  
  
"Yea Gippal told me he was gunna ask you out or something like that. But he  
didn't tell me the whole story. So tell me!"  
  
"Well we're just faking it. It's a trust thing. He wants his people to  
trust him so he asked me to help him do it..." Yuna explained the whole story  
to Rikku, Rikku just listened slowly taking everything in. after Yuna was  
done explaining everything, they just sat in silence.  
  
"So..." Rikku said breaking the thoughtful silence. "What did you say to it?"  
  
"I told him I would help him." she said looking at her hands. She kind of  
ashamed of herself, she felt like she was somehow cheating on Tidus.  
  
"Are you ok with that?" Rikku asked as if she was reading her thoughts.  
  
"Yea I'm perfectly fine with it" Yuna said with a fake cheerful smile that  
Rikku saw right through.  
  
"No, your not"  
  
"I haven't been thinking about him lately every time a thought or a memory  
of him would come up, I would just push it aside and continue with my life.  
But when Baralai told me what I needed to do to help him, all thes memorys  
came flooding back to me, I miss him Rikku." Yuna said as tears fell from  
her eyes.  
  
"Oh Yunie I'm so sorry" Rikku said giving her a hug  
  
"I'm sorry, look at me I'm crying like a baby." Yuna said wiping away her tears.  
  
"Its ok to be a baby around me! I'm the biggest baby there is! And you know I'll always be there for you, you can always talk to me!" Rikku said to Yuna, to try and cheer her up.  
  
"Hehe yea I know thanks Rikku." Yuna said giving her another hug. "I'm going to go to bed, 'night" Yuna said then left. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow,  
and had a night of dreams tainted with her lost love.

* * *

Again I'm sooooooooooo sorry for the long wait I'll have the next chapter  
out as soon as I can I promise.  
Please review  
3333 


End file.
